Tian Sheng Yi Dui
by sunflowill
Summary: " Il était drôle de constater à quel point Wei Wuxian connaissait Lan Wangji. " Alternative Universe - Modern Setting / Soulmate


**Avant-propos : **J'écris ceci en étant _**très **_loin du milieu de l'œuvre globale (je ne vous conseil pas d'écrire des fanfictions sur une œuvre que vous n'avez pas terminé, vraiment la pire chose), uniquement aidé de mes suppositions et d'un arbre généalogique.

Même si ceci est un AU, s'il y a des erreurs, mettez ça sur le compte de mon ignorance.

_Je n'ai pas de bêta pour cet OS parce qu'il faut bien pimenter un peu son quotidien._

**TW : **scènes graphiques / violence parentale / meurtre

* * *

_Pour Camilia, _

* * *

.

.

**« Fool me once, fool me twice**

**Are you death or paradise ? »**

_No Time To Die – Billie Eilish _

.

.

_Avant_

_._

Il était de rigueur dans les familles de l'ancienne noblesse Chinoise que les héritiers pratiques un Art traditionnel comme leurs parents avant eux.

Lorsque Wei Wuxian avait été adopté par la très respectable famille Jiang à l'âge de tout juste cinq ans, il avait donc emprunté le même chemin que son grand frère et sa grande sœur adoptifs. Jiang Cheng, de presque trois ans son ainé, était déjà un archer remarquable à son niveau, et Jiang Yanli maitrisait les techniques de poterie comme une artiste accomplie.

C'était donc dans ces directions que ses désormais parents avaient commencés leurs recherches et lorsque Wei Wuxian y réfléchit par la suite, cela avait été des décisions vraiment _idiotes. _

Évidemment, l'enfant n'avait montré aucun signe d'un talent remarquable ou d'un début de maitrise au cours des deux mois respectifs qu'il avait passé à tenter d'apprendre les bases et les notions de ces deux disciplines.

Pas plus qu'il n'avait montré la moindre aisance dans les combats à main nus ou avec un sabre, à cheval ou à pieds, comme c'était le cas pour le patriarche et la matriarche de la famille, Jiang Fengmian et Yu Ziyuan.

Presque une année s'était écoulée, et Wei Wuxian commençait à ressentir une forme de culpabilité au creux de son ventre, lorsqu'il songeait que _peut-être _cette famille allait le renvoyer dans son orphelinat parce qu'il était tout simplement incapable d'être bon dans quoique ce soit.

Après tout, cela aurait été d'une logique élémentaire.

La première chose à laquelle le brun avait pensé, en voyant les deux autres enfants qui l'avait attendu dans le hall d'entrée pour l'accueillir, lorsqu'il était arrivé dans ce qui allait devenir sa nouvelle demeure, avait été « _Pourquoi ces adultes ont besoins d'un autre enfant ? »_

Évidemment, il n'avait jamais osé exprimer son interrogation à voix haute.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'inscrire au conservatoire ?, Avait un soir prononcé la voix de sa mère adoptive, d'un ton qu'il n'avait pas réussit à saisir.

Sa phrase avait entrainé avec elle un voile opaque de tension autour de la table à manger. Jiang Fengmian avait relevé la tête pour affronter le regard de sa femme. Yu Ziyuan s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil impeccable, et de s'emparer de son verre de vin.

Lorsque Wei Wuxian avait croisé les yeux sombre de son grand frère, la perplexité qu'il avait pu y lire lui avait indiqué que le plus grand ne savait pas non plus ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Est-ce que tu penses à un instrument en particulier ?, Avait demandé le patriarche d'un ton qui donnait envie à Wei Wuxian de se fondre dans un mur.

-Pourquoi pas., Avait commencé la femme en étirant ses mots., La flute ?

Et dans sa façon d'incliner la tête, dans la manière que ses lèvres s'étaient étirés dans un sourire froid, l'attitude avec laquelle elle avait claqué ses ongles rouges contre la surface du verre, Wei Wuxian avait saisi que sa réponse était tout sauf anodine.

Jiang Fengmian s'était alors raidit sur sa chaise, et avait plissé les lèvres dans une expression tendue.

-Fort bien., Il avait conclu., Tu t'occuperas donc de l'inscrire au Cloud Recesses des demain.

_Une provocation. _

-Mais bien entendu.

_Une contre-offensive. _

La semaine qui avait suivi cette discussion, Wei Wuxian était entré officiellement dans l'un des plus prestigieux conservatoires de Chine.

.

.

Il était drôle de constater à quel point Wei Wuxian connaissait Lan Wangji. De la posture rigide et droite de ses épaules, de la moindre mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs, à la discrète inspiration qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il levait les mains pour les poser sur les cordes tendues de son guzheng.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait eu le temps de laisser trainer son regard sur lui, entre deux rappels à l'ordre de leur professeur de solfège pour son manque évident d'attention.

Il avait toujours trouvé ses cours parfaitement ennuyants, et ce n'est que la présence menaçante et froide de sa belle-mère – Yu Ziyuan – qui maintenait ses jambes sagement croisées sous sa table où reposait un carnet de partition.

Mais, il ne pouvait empêcher son caractère turbulent de déborder quelques fois, au plus grand dam de leur instituteur. Et lorsque celui-ci pointait un doigt agacé dans sa direction, son visage déformé dans une grimace rougeâtre, Wei Wuxian savait qu'il finirait les instants restants de la leçon dans la froideur du couloir. Mais il n'en avait cure car, alors qu'il se levait en poussant un soupire dramatique et qu'il traversait le devant de la classe remplie d'élève pour atteindre la porte, le regard de Lan Wangji se posait sur lui, et uniquement sur lui.

Et il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire parfaitement amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres, à mesure qu'il lisait dans les orbes lumineuses du brun la profonde exaspération qu'il lui inspirait.

Il pouvait presque entendre le « pathétique » soufflé à voix haute entre les murs de son esprit.

Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, la première année de son arrivée au conservatoire _Cloud Recesses_, Wei Wuxian avait enfreint l'une des lignes du règlement intérieur de l'établissement traditionnel en emportant avec lui en son sein des bonbons aux chocolats qu'il avait réussit à subtiliser à son grand frère adoptif – Jiang Cheng – alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. Et alors qu'il avait pensé pouvoir savourer son butin, Lan Wangji était arrivé, au détour d'un couloir.

S'il se concentrait suffisamment, il pouvait se souvenir du moindre détail concernant cet évènement.

De la tunique blanche d'aspect couteuse qu'il portait, à ses cheveux – déjà longs à l'époque – tressés en une natte serrée qui reposait sagement sur son épaule droite. Deux mèches laissées libres barrant son visage fin.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu ce que Wei Wuxian tenait dans ses mains, ses traits impassibles s'étaient changés en une expression tendue que même encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas réussi à en comprendre l'origine et le sens.

-Les confiseries sont proscrites dans l'enceinte du conservatoire., Il avait alors prononcé, et sa voix sonnait étrangement mature, pour un enfant de sept ans.

-Vraiment ?, Avait-il répondu, et la perplexité dans sa voix ne dissimulait pas ce qu'il pensait en cet instant – ce qu'il pensait toujours – de cette règle.

-Vraiment., Avait confirmé Lan Wangji en tendant la main., Donne-moi cela.

Wei Wuxian avait alors reculé de trois pas en fronçant les sourcils, ramenant le sujet de la discorde contre son torse dans un geste de protection parfaitement insensé, mais qui semblait justifié pour un enfant.

-Tu veux me les voler., Il avait accusé, et tout jeune qu'il était, Lan Wangji avait _roulé _des yeux.

-Je ne mange pas ce genre de chose., Il avait répondu, et à la façon dont il avait prononcé le mot « chose » comme s'il considérait de simples bonbons parfaitement innocents comme une nuisance sérieuse à traiter avec minutie, Wei Wuxian avait compris qu'il disait la vérité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'apporter des bonbons ici ?, Il avait alors demandé d'une voix boudeuse.

-Parce que c'est inscrit dans le règlement., Avait répondu automatiquement le brun, comme s'il avait appris cette phrase par cœur.

Et à y songer, c'était peut-être effectivement le cas.

-Suivre les règles, c'est ennuyant.

Il jugeait qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup trop d'interdit dans sa vie, et que le simple fait qu'il tente de s'y appliquer devait être applaudit et considérer comme un effort suffisant et largement acceptable de sa part.

Lan Wangji n'avait pas semblé être la perle rare qui allait assener ce nouveau mode de raisonnement.

Ses lèvres s'étaient pincées et son regard d'un brun clair presque jaune, paradoxalement _froid, _s'était fait _glacial. _

-Pathétique.

Le mot avait été articulé méticuleusement, pensé et élaboré sciemment pour l'atteindre en pleine poitrine. Ses lèvres l'avaient formés, son souffle l'avait prononcé, et sa langue l'avait expulsé. Et si Wei Wuxian n'avait pas grandi dans la dureté impitoyable d'un orphelinat, peut-être que la cruauté volontairement exercée par Lan Wangji aurait pu le toucher. Faire une entaille dans la chair tendre et innocente de sa peau et de son émotivité. Heureusement – ou _malheureusement_ – il avait perdu toute la sensibilité qu'il pouvait ressentir face aux mots et aux déclinaisons d'insultes qu'on pouvait lui lancer en plein visage depuis longtemps.

Alors, lentement, un sourire empli d'amusement avait étiré le coin de ses lèvres, et un rire lui avait échappé.

La surprise et le désarçonnement s'étaient alors peints sur le visage du brun avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, une voix l'avait coupé dans son action, le faisant se figer et redresser sa posture au-delà du possible.

-Rire est proscrit dans l'enceinte du conservatoire.

L'homme qui venait de parler était le directeur Wei Wuxian le savait car il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se retrouver en sa présence. Quelques mois auparavant, lorsque la matriarche de la famille Jiang était venue pour s'entretenir avec l'homme au sujet de son inscription tardive, alors que les leçons avaient débutés depuis quatre mois. Le directeur avait semblé plutôt réticent, mais après s'être entretenu longuement avec sa belle-mère – et après qu'elle lui eut nonchalamment ordonnée d'attendre dehors –, celui-ci était tout simplement revenu sur sa décision.

Lorsque Wei Wuxian lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour le convaincre, la femme lui avait simplement répondu de ne pas poser de question dont il n'avait pas besoin de savoir la réponse.

_Il s'était mordu la langue pour s'empêcher tout autre commentaire. _

-Pardonnez-nous, mon oncle., S'était empressé de s'excuser Lan Wangji, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il avait réalisé la ressemblance qui liait les deux personnes.

Ce n'était pas une similitude physique, mais quelque chose dans leur attitude. Une droiture et une froideur que, le brun en était certain, Lan Wangji avait appris du fait de son éducation.

-Les sucreries sont également proscrites., Avait continué l'homme, sans adresser un regard à son neveu.

Étrangement, cela fut ce constat, qui fit se propager dans les veines de Wei Wuxian l'agacement et la frustration.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire, si j'en mange ?, Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre.

Du haut de ses sept ans, il devait lever la tête et presque se tordre le cou pour affronter du regard les yeux inexpressifs de Lan Qiren. A ses côtés, Lan Wangji avait cessé de respirer.

Et comme le directeur ne répondait pas, le brun avait soigneusement pioché l'une des confiseries dans le paquet, et l'avait porté à sa bouche.

Les murs d'enceintes du Cloud Recesses ne s'étaient pas effondrés, et le monde n'avait pas cessé de fonctionner.

Il n'avait pas été renvoyé, et aucune répercussion sous la forme de punition ne s'était présenté la semaine suivante lorsqu'il s'était de nouveau rendu au conservatoire.

Mais sa main n'avait eu de cesse de le bruler, depuis l'instant où une douleur fulgurante lui avait fait lâcher ses baguettes au milieu de son repas du soir. Et si l'élancement n'était allé qu'en s'atténuant au cours des jours suivants, l'idée que quelqu'un, quelque part dans le monde, avait fait du mal à son âme-sœur, avait suffit à le tenir éveillé tout le temps que cela avait duré.

.

.

Dans la culture chinoise, le terme _tiān shēng yí duì _voulait dire « Un couple choisit par les Cieux ». C'était l'une des premières choses qui étaient enseignés aux enfants, juste après lire et écrire. A leur naissance, tout les Humains étaient reliés par un fils qu'un Dieu lui-même s'était chargé de tendre.

_« Peu importe si tous les deux sont ennemis ou que l'un soit riche et l'autre pauvre ou qu'ils vivent dans les deux coins les plus éloignés du monde. Une fois que ce fil rouge les lie ensemble, ils ne peuvent pas désobéir à leur destinée. »_

Wei Wuxian se souvenait parfaitement du moment où l'une des femmes qui étaient chargés de leur éducation à l'orphelinat leur avait lu ce passage si célèbre du texte écrit sous la Dynastie des Tang, _Li Fuyan Xu'xuan'guai'lu. _Agé d'à peine cinq ans, il avait été plus qu'_enchanté _d'apprendre que, quelqu'un, quelque part, dans ce monde, lui était destiné.

Après la dure réalité qu'était d'avoir comprit – et intégré – le concept que ces parents biologiques avaient choisit de l'abandonner dans un endroit rempli d'autres enfants, pour des raisons aussi diverses que variés – et dont il ne saurait peut-être jamais – savoir que quelqu'un possédait la deuxième moitié de son âme, et qu'un jour, ils seraient réunis, lui faisait l'effet d'un baume apaisant sur les plaies encore trop vive parfois qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui.

-Mais je dois quand même vous mettre en garde., Avait alors prononcé l'enseignante, et l'attention de Wei Wuxian s'était reporté sur elle en percevant le soudain sérieux de sa voix., Partager un lien d'âme avec quelqu'un, signifie qu'elle peut potentiellement ressentir toutes les émotions trop intenses que vous êtes susceptibles de vivre, mais également, les douleurs physiques.

-Est-ce que cela s'applique aussi à nous ?, Avait demandé une fille au premier rang, d'une voix incertaine.

-Oui., Avait répondu doucement l'enseignante., C'est pourquoi, il vous faut prendre soin de vous et vôtre âme. Afin de ne pas blesser la personne qui vous est destiné.

Le soir même, et après qu'un silence tendu se soit étiré dans la salle à manger lorsque – et à juste titre – Wei Wuxian avait demandé à si Jiang Fengmian et Yu Ziyuan étaient âme-sœurs, le brun s'était assit dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, au milieu de son énorme lit, et avait tapé trois fois son poignet gauche de son index et son majeur.

Cela n'avait pas été suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal – il ne voulait pas risquer d'infliger le moindre désagrément à la personne qui lui apporterait un bonheur comme il n'en avait jamais connu dans le futur – mais il espérait que cela serait assez pour engendrer une réaction quelconque.

Et, lorsqu'après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il avait ressenti trois coups lui répondre sur le poignet droit, une chaleur réconfortante s'était installée dans son torse, tout contre son cœur, et un sourire – qui ne l'avait pas quitté, même lorsque le sommeil l'avait emporté – s'était dessiné sur son visage.

_Tout irait bien. _

.

.

_Maintenant_

.

S'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à la question, Wei Wuxian aurait peut-être pu se rendre compte – et admettre que son obsession – comme aimait la qualifier Jiang Cheng – pour Lan Wangji, dépassait un simple stade avancé de curiosité.

-Il ne t'apprécie même pas., Souligna son grand frère adoptif, allongé à la renverse sur son lit, les pieds sur son mur., Cela fait des _années _que vous avez l'occasion de vous côtoyer et rien n'a changé depuis vos six ans. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines.

Le brun, occupé à faire tourner sa flute en bois sombre entre ses doigts, sembla amusé par les propos émis de l'autre garçon.

-C'est pour cela que je réussirais dans la vie et pas toi., Il répondit, un trait d'humour dans la voix., Tu manques d'obstination.

-Je suis presque sûre qu'on peut enfermer quelqu'un pour un temps considérable sous couvert du motif du _harcèlement_., Rétorqua Jiang Cheng.

-Tout de suite les grands mots., Soupira Wei Wuxian en roulant des yeux., Et après on dit que c'est _moi _le dramaturge de la famille.

-Et a raison.

Wei Wuxian fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il rejeta des mèches de ses cheveux derrière son épaule – _pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas les couper ?_ – et porta sa flute à ses lèvres.

Une succession horrible de note s'échappa alors de l'instrument, faisant grimacer son frère adoptif.

-Pourquoi est-ce que nos parents s'obstinent à dépenser une fortune dans des cours au conservatoire le plus prisé de Chine si c'est pour obtenir ce genre de résultat ?

Wei Wuxian ne daigna pas répondre. Il continua simplement à jouer, jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon sorte de sa chambre en claquant la porte.

.

.

Il y avait une salle, dans le conservatoire, qui faisait office de bibliothèque. Et si Wei Wuxian s'était souvent demandé quel était _l'intérêt _d'aménager une telle pièce dans un endroit consacré à l'étude et à l'apprentissage de la musique, il n'avait jamais daigné poser verbalement la question à quiconque. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait retenu en évoluant dans le monde complexe de la haute société chinoise était que la plupart – pour ne pas dire l'intégralité – des personnes détestaient répondre aux questions qui n'avaient pas le moindre intérêt économique ou un tant soit peu philosophique. L'élévation perpétuel des conversations était un art pratiqué avec autant de soin que n'importe quelle discipline sportive ou artistique.

Wei Wuxian trouvait tout cela parfaitement ennuyant. Et il ne savait pas si cela venait du fait qu'il n'était issu de _rien _ou parce que, dans un trait d'esprit de rébellion, il ne voulait pas devenir comme eux. Ce n'était pourtant pas le manque de gratitude qui l'étouffait – bien au contraire, il était reconnaissant pour tout ce que la famille Jiang lui avait offert même s'il n'en comprenait toujours pas les raisons – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à l'étroit, parfois.

Lorsque son regard s'arrêtait sur les détails des décorations, sur les espaces inutilisés et complètement indécent de sa demeure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec son ancienne condition de vie – à l'orphelinat – et sentir son estomac se nouer dans une torsion désagréable.

Lorsque son mal-être ne donnait aucun signe de disparaître dans les minutes qui suivaient, il frappait trois fois son poignet gauche, et il attendait, les yeux fermés, de ressentir l'écho de ses chocs sur son poignet droit.

Cela suffisait à le faire se sentir mieux de façon quasi instantanée. Et il ne se fatiguait pas de constater ces effets, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres. A dire vrai, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait s'en lasser un jour.

Ce qui lui faisait se demander ce qu'il ressentirait, le jour où il se retrouverait en présence de son âme-sœur, et qu'il aurait pleinement conscience de cette personne, et de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

-Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici., Il dit en laissant tomber sans aucune délicatesse devant la table basse où Lan Wangji était en train de lire un livre épais.

Le neveu du directeur ne daigna ni lui répondre, ni même lever les yeux vers lui. Wei Wuxian – qui ne s'était évidemment pas attendu à la moindre réaction – croisa simplement ses bras sur la table, y posant sa tête, et laissa son regard détailler l'adolescent en face de lui.

Il ne s'en était pas immédiatement rendu compte, parce qu'il avait grandi et évolué en sa présence, mais Lan Wangji était devenu l'une des personnes les plus belles qui lui avait été donné de voir. Ses mèches noires comme l'encre battaient à présent les flancs de sa taille lorsqu'il marchait, et les traits de son visage perdaient lentement les douceurs de l'enfance pour s'affiner, et transformer son visage en une agréable harmonie de finesse. Mais peu-importe toute ces évolutions, ses yeux ne s'étaient jamais séparés de cette froideur presque hautaine qui le caractérisait temps.

Wei Wuxian supposait que les prodiges avaient le droit de se sentir au-dessus du commun de mortel, surtout quelqu'un comme Lan Wangji.

-Tu es vraiment beau, tu le sais ?, Il dit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

La main qui allait tourner la page de son livre se figea, et Wei Wuxian admira avec une fascination certaine les paupières du jeune homme se plisser dans une expression évidente de perplexité.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour rire., Il ajouta, ses yeux se plissant dans son sourire., Tu es vraiment éblouissant.

Lan Wangji contracta sa mâchoire, et même la promesse silencieuse d'une mort violente et lente qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux flamboyants ne pouvait dissimuler les légères rougeurs de ses joues.

_Enfin_., Songea le brun lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

-Tu n'as donc aucun instinct de survie ?, Dit à voix basse son vis-à-vis, et la rhétorique de la question apparaissait de façon évidente.

Son sourire se fit plus grand.

-Apparemment pas., Il répondit, et l'espace d'un instant, le reste du monde disparu.

-Toi, vraiment., Marmonna Lan Wangji avant de secouer la tête et de reporter son regard le livre qui était toujours ouvert devant lui.

-Est-ce que tu peux lire à voix haute ?, Il demanda, ses yeux se fermant, sa tête toujours posé sur ses bras croisés.

Une longue minute s'écoula, avant qu'un soupire discret ne se fasse entendre, et que la voix de Lan Wangji – basse et étrangement douce – n'emplisse calmement la pièce.

Lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque se referma, le faisant sursauter, Lan Wangji et le livre qu'il lisait avaient disparus. Mais le tissu chaud qui composait le long manteau blanc qu'il portait tout le temps reposait sur ses épaules, l'enveloppant dans une bulle de réconfort. La peau de sa joue le chatouillait.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulés.

.

.

_**Au fond de lui, Wei Wuxian l'avait toujours su.**_

.

.

_Avant_

_._

Le grand frère de Lan Wangji – il avait découvert par la suite – ne ressemblait en rien à son petit frère. Là où le cithariste n'était que froideur et dissuasion, Lan Xichen rayonnait d'une aura de bienveillance. Lorsque Wei Wuxian avait fait part de son constat au plus grand des frères, un sourire mi-pincé mi-contrit s'était étalé sur son visage.

-C'est sûrement parce que, à la mort de nos parents, Lan Zhan est allé vivre avec notre oncle paternel, et moi chez ma tante maternelle.

Wei Wuxian avait alors froncé les sourcils à l'écoute de ses mots, et son sois d'à présent neuf ans s'était soudainement redressé sur sa chaise.

-Vous avez perdu vos parents ?, Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander de nouveau, à moitié conscient de la stupidité de sa question.

-Oui., Avait répondit le plus vieux, patient et compréhensif., J'avais ton âge à l'époque, et Lan Zhan en avait trois. Il a très peu de souvenir de nos parents., Il avait marqué une pause, et avait ajouté plus pour lui que pour la personne qui l'écoutait., A dire vrai, je ne sais pas s'il en possède un seul.

Son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents et donc, il ne pouvait pas être triste ou ressentir le manque de personne ou de situation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avant. Mais pour Lan Wangji et Lan Xichen, la situation était différente. Ils avaient possédé toute ces choses qu'il n'avait pas eus, et le destin les leur avaient arrachés.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté ensemble ?, Il avait prononcé, au lieu de dire « je suis vraiment désolé ».

-Je suppose qu'aucun membre de notre famille n'avait envie de se retrouver soudainement à prendre en charge deux jeunes enfants., Il dit en riant, mais il n'y avait pas d'humour ni de joie dans ce son.

La réticence des adultes, c'était là un sujet qui lui était familier d'une façon qu'aucun enfant n'aurait dû connaître à son âge.

-Lan Zhan m'a dit que tu étais orphelin., Avait alors dit doucement Lan Xichen, comme si cela était un sujet sensible à aborder en sa présence avec la plus grande délicatesse.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait de moi., Il avait choisi de répondre, au lieu de confirmer ou de dénier l'information.

Elles étaient sans importances et d'un ennuie _profond. _Il avait beaucoup plus _intéressant _à récolter en l'instant.

Et lisant l'intérêt dans son regard, Lan Xichen hésita, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

-Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû dire ça., Il avait alors soufflé, mais le mal était fait.

Lorsque Lan Wangji était apparu dans la salle d'attente des personnes extérieurs au conservatoire, et que son regard était tombé sur son frère – gêné – et Wei Wuxian – rayonnant –, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour aligner tous les chiffres de l'équation. Son expression s'était figée dans une horreur certaine, et il avait tourné des talons, sans attendre son frère, et sans vérifier s'il marchait à sa suite.

Le rire de Wei Wuxian les avaient très certainement suivis jusqu'au bout du couloir.

.

.

_Maintenant_

_._

Il y avait de soirs où la douleur qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de prendre la moindre inspiration. Au cours des années, il avait appris à faire la différence entre les élancements qu'il éprouvait _lui_ et le calvaire qu'endurait son âme-sœur. Cela avait commencé avec les mains, puis, au fur et a mesure des années, la douleur s'était délocalisée dans son dos. Dans ces moments-là, même sa belle-mère semblait être horrifié, et lorsqu'elle assistait aux premiers signes de manifestation de souffrance sur son visage, elle l'aidait à s'allonger dans son lit – ou sur tout autre surface douce – et passait patiemment un linge froid sur son front.

Elle ne comprenait pas que ce n'étaient pas les brulures qu'il ressentait qui lui faisaient tant de mal. Non, c'était la simple idée que quelque part, son âme-sœur subissait les coups de quelqu'un – parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'une personne puisse se faire subir cette douleur volontairement – et qu'il ne prenait aucun risque en supposant qu'il n'y avait aucun être présent pour prendre soin d'elle une fois la chose terminée.

Et alors que Wei Wuxian avait la mâchoire raide de l'avoir contracté pour s'empêcher de crier, alors qu'il reprenait avec hésitation son souffle, alors que chaque nerf de son dos lui faisait l'effet de poignard ardant, il se jurait inlassablement la même chose.

_Il tuerait la personne responsable de tout ceci. _

Il prendrait son temps.

Il ferait cela avec la même minutie qui guidait ses doigts sur les notes de sa flute.

Il serait patient, patient comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il entaillerait la peau du ou des responsables avec le tranchant d'une lame, dessinant des coupures toujours plus fines sur la moindre surface disponible de leur corps.

Et il répéterait l'opération pendant des jours et des jours, les laissant lentement se vider de leur sang.

Le brun prendrait le plus grand plaisir à les voir ainsi mourir.

Peut-être même que son âme-sœur voudrait admirer le spectacle avec lui.

-Tout ira bien., Il souffla dans le noir, et ses doigts trouvèrent le chemin de son poignet gauche pour transmettre – il l'espérait – du réconfort à la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du fil rouge qui les reliait.

Il frappa la peau de trois coups, de son index et de son majeur.

_Tout ira bien._

.

.

_Avant_

.

-Lan Zhan !, Avait – presque – crié Wei Wuxian dans les couloirs du théâtre de la guilde du Hughuand à Pékin.

Les meilleurs élèves du conservatoire avaient été sélectionnés au vu d'une représentation unique dont le but était de récolter des dons pour aider à la reconstruction de plusieurs villages qui avaient été détruit au nord du pays à la suite d'un tremblement de terre il y avait de cela quelques semaines.

Lorsque le brun avait commenté que ce n'était pas aux personnes du peuple de payer pour cela, mais le gouvernement, Jiang Fengian lui avait lancé un regard profondément ennuyé par-dessus le papier noirci du journal qu'il lisait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, toi, à la politique et à la gestion d'un pays ?

Et comme il était évident que Wei Wuxian n'y connaissait rien, il avait simplement pincé les lèvres en secouant la tête, reportant son attention son petit-déjeuner.

-Attend !, Il avait ajouté lorsque l'autre garçon avait simplement jeté un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer de son identité, et avait ensuite reprit sa marche.

Alors le brun avait forcé l'allure, l'avait dépassé, et avait étendu ses bras pour lui barrer le chemin. Lan Wangji, après avoir roulé des yeux, avait posé son regard sur lui, et l'agacement qu'il pouvait y lire dans ses orbes jaunes lui avait donné envie de taper doucement le plie qui s'était formé entre ses sourcils.

Même s'il était un garçon, il n'avait aucune honte à avouer que le cithariste était incroyablement _mignon _dans son habit traditionnel. La soie blanche avait été finement brodé de fils d'argent, et ses cheveux avait été coiffé avec élégance. Un bandeau adroitement ouvragé dans un mélange de métaux dont il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tous les nommer barrait son front, lui donnant un air noble qu'il possédait déjà naturellement.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici., Avait dit Lan Wangji, le sortant de ses pensées.

Et Wei Wuxian s'était sentit _rougir _pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune justification valide pour se trouver dans l'un des couloirs des coulisses – puisqu'il n'avait pas été sélectionné pour participer au concert –, et pour y accéder, il avait dû détourner l'attention de trois membres de la sécurité

-Hm, oui. Je sais., Il avait lamentablement répondu en buttant sur ses mots, tordant ses mains dans une attitude nerveuse qu'il ne se souvenait pas déjà avoir eu un jour.

Paradoxalement, c'était cette perte de confiance qui avait semblé intriguer le brun et sa posture défensive s'était légèrement détendu.

-Les autres pensaient que c'était une bonne idée de vous faire des talismans pour vous porter bonheur et., Il s'était interrompu pour fouiller dans les poches de son manteau et en avait sorti une petite boite marronne., Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le donner avant., Il avait repris avant de lui tendre le présent.

À la suite de cela, le corps de Lan Wangji s'était figé dans une attitude de surprise prudente, comme s'il n'était pas réellement certain d'avoir comprit le sens réel de ses paroles. Pinçant les lèvres pour réprimer un rire, Wei Wuxian avait doucement saisit l'un des poignets du brun, et avait poussé ses doigts à se refermer pour la boite.

_Lan Wangji avait tressailli à son contact. _

Il avait ensuite patiemment attendu que l'autre ouvre la boite, pour voir quelle expression son visage allait prendre lorsqu'il découvrirait son travail.

Et le résultat avait été au-dessus de ses expériences.

Les yeux de Lan Wangji s'étaient écarquillés en découvrant le talisman, et lorsque ses longs doigts pales l'avait sortie de la boite, des rougeurs étaient apparus sur ses joues alors que ses lèvres frémissaient d'un sourire – si léger que beaucoup de personne serait passé à côté sans même le remarquer – lorsque son regard s'était posé sur la silhouette d'un lapin, qui pendait doucement à l'extrémité de l'objet.

-Est-ce que tu aimes les lapins ?, Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander.

-Non., Avait répondu Lan Wangji par automatisme en relevant la tête vers lui.

_Oui_., Avait répondu son regard.

-D'accord., Il avait simplement dit en hochant la tête, ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps le sourire qui voulait naître sur son visage., Bon courage pour ta prestation., Il avait ensuite conclu en lui libérant enfin la voie pour retourner à sa place en espèrent que personne n'aurait remarqué son soi-disant passage aux toilettes prenait plus de temps que prévu.

Il s'était seulement éloigné de quelque pas, lorsque la voix de Lan Wangji l'avait arrêté.

-Merci.

Sa voix s'était faite basse, comme un murmure, mais assez forte pour que Wei Wuxian puisse l'entendre.

Lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour observer de nouveau le brun, celui-ci tenait son talisman contre son torse, comme il l'aurait fait avec un objet précieux.

Son sourire aurait pu faire de l'ombre au Soleil.

-Je t'en prie.

Et il était partit.

.

.

_Maintenant_

.

Dehors, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et les arbres offraient leurs premiers bourgeons à la vue du monde.

Le temps était d'une douceur clémente et annonçait le début du printemps, la saison qu'il préférait, dans ce cycle infini.

Bientôt, il pourrait s'étendre sur l'un des toits de la demeure et profiter de la chaleur des rayons de l'astre sur sa peau.

Un soupire.

Son père adoptif venait de mourir.

.

.

Wei Wuxian ne s'était pas attendu à devoir se retrouver lui aussi dans le bureau du notaire de feu son père adoptif.

-Vraiment ?, Avait demandé Jiang Cheng en haussant un sourcil lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son scepticisme lorsque Lu Ziyuan lui avait annoncé qu'il devrait également les accompagner le lendemain de l'enterrement pour les questions de successions et d'héritages.

-Je ne suis que le gamin recueilli., Avait répondu Wei Wuxian d'un air détaché.

Son frère adoptif avait alors plissé des yeux et avait lâché un soupire entre ses lèvres dans le genre « pourquoi es-tu donc dépourvu de la moindre intelligence ? ». Cela dit, le brun se posait exactement la même chose à son propos.

-Bien., Commença le notaire en refermant la porte de son bureau et en se plaçant sur sa chaise derrière son bureau.

Pendant la première demi-heure que son monologue ininterrompu avait duré, le notaire avait expliqué en des termes très compliqués comment le patriarche avait répartie son héritage entre sa femme et ses enfants, et qui était légalement à la tête de son entreprise à présent.

Puis, la demi-heure suivante, il s'était attelé à la longue tache qu'était de lire ledit testament, le détaillant point par point.

A sa grande surprise, Jiang Fengmian lui avait légué une somme considérable d'argent, ainsi qu'une lettre.

Yu Ziyuan avait laissé échapper une exclamation, et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés en saisissant la fine enveloppe entre ses doigts.

-Non., Avait dit sa mère adoptive alors qu'il allait déchirer le papier afin de l'ouvrir., Attend d'être de retour à la maison.

-Vous savez ce qu'i l'intérieur ?, Avait alors demandé doucement la voix de Jiang Yanli, assise à la droite de sa mère.

Celle-ci avait plissé les lèvres dans un signe que Wei Wuxian avait appris à déchiffrer au fur et à mesure des années : oui.

Elle savait.

-De quoi cela s'agit-il ?, Il avait demandé, serrant sa main en un poing sur son genoux pour ne pas tout simplement passer outre ses recommandations.

-Je suppose que tu le sauras bien assez tôt., Elle avait répondu sans lui adresser un regard, et le mélange de douleur et de résignation qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa voix n'aida pas à le rassurer sur le contenu de l'enveloppe, peu-importe ce qu'elle renfermait.

Le retour jusqu'à leur domicile ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long.

.

.

_**C'était assez ironique, lorsqu'il y pensait.**_

.

.

La lettre – manuscrite – tenait en à peine une page et pouvait être résumé en ces termes : _Wei Wuxian, tu es le fruit d'une union extraconjugale. Pour ne pas nuire à l'image de ma famille j'ai payé ta mère biologique pour qu'elle t'abandonne dans un orphelinat. J'ai finalement décidé de te recueillir après sa mort rongée par les remords. C'était une flutiste de talent. C'était aussi mon âme-sœur. Voici de l'argent. Bonne vie. _

Il lui avait fallu cinq relectures pour comprendre pleinement le sens et la portée des mots inscrits sur le papier blanc, avant qu'un rire sans joie ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

_Cela voulait tout dire. Cela ne voulait rien dire._

Allongé en travers de son lit, l'enveloppe reposant à ses côtés, son regard rivé sur le plafond, ses épaules étaient encore secouées du gloussement qui lui avait échappé.

Il ne se redressa pas lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, ni lorsque sa belle mère entra dans sa chambre.

Le silence s'étira entre eux, tendu et épais.

-Vous saviez., Il commença, ne prenant même pas la peine de poser son regard sur elle.

-Bien-sure., Elle répondit de la même froideur sèche qu'elle utilisait tout le temps pour s'adresser à lui.

-C'est pour cela que vous ne n'avez jamais aimé, peu-importe ce que je faisais pour être un enfant irréprochable.

-Tu représentes l'amour qu'ils ont eu l'un pour l'autre., Elle répondit, le dégout de sa voix visant son cœur, mais percutant la surface solide et polis de sa carapace.

-Mais je n'en savais rien., Il répondit en se redressant, sentant le poison toxique qu'était sa colère coulant dans ses veines.

Il était étrange pour lui d'en ressentir. Il s'était toujours sentit agacé, frustré, parfois même hérissé, mais jamais – jamais – _énervé _comme il l'était à présent.

-Nos familles avaient conclus un accord., Elle continua, et sa posture se fit plus droite., Nous n'étions pas des âme-sœurs, mais nous nous étions _engagés _à ne pas nous lier de quelques façons que ce soit avec les personnes situés à l'autre bout de notre fil rouge.

-C'est profondément inhumain., Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre.

Car peu-importe les implications des autres personnes de sa vie, rien ne pourrait lui faire renoncer à l'idée de trouver l'être qui lui était destiné.

-Les choses étaient différentes à mon époque, et l'époque de nos parents., Dit Yu Ziyuan comme pour justifier ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être.

-Est-ce que vous êtes conscientes., Il commença., Qu'en agissant de la sorte, non seulement vous avez renoncé à la forme de bonheur la plus pure que les Dieux puissent vous offrir, mais vous avez également privé une autre personne dans ce monde de ce miracle.

La matriarche cilla, et Wei Wuxian ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu affecté par quoique ce soit en sa présence.

-C'est trop tard à présent, de toute façon., Elle souffla si bas en portant son regard vers sa fenêtre, fixant un point qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

Sa main se porta sur le creux de sa nuque, et le brun se demanda si elle aussi, avait l'habitude de chercher du réconfort en s'assurant de la présence de son âme-sœur à travers le lien qu'avait tissé les Cieux.

-Jiang Fengmian est mort., Il répondit, pas complètement surpris du manque d'affection qu'il ressentait pour l'homme, même en ayant apprit la vérité., Plus rien ne vous retient désormais.

-J'ai des enfants., Elle répondit, et la flamme dangereuse qui brillait dans son regard lorsqu'elle parlait de sa progéniture resurgit.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Je pense que Jiang Cheng et Jiang Yanli sont assez grand pour s'occuper d'eux-mêmes à présent.

-Tu ne seras majeur que dans un an., Répondit sa belle-mère, et quelque chose en lui se serra en imaginant que _peut-être _elle se souciait un minium de lui, après tout.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi., Il répondit en secouant la tête, le corps tendu., J'ai appris à être indépendant.

Yu Ziyuan laissa son regard l'analyser un instant, et Wei Wuxian repoussa son envie de tout simplement _fuir _la situation. D'une façon tout à fait paradoxale, il sentait qu'il aurait été effrayé que la matriarche change de comportement avec lui, se comportant comme la mère qu'elle aurait toujours plus ou moins dû être pour lui.

-Ne fait pas de bêtise., Elle finit par dire en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Vous me connaissez., Il répondit, soulagé de la voir partir.

Wei Wuxian pouvait entre le « justement » qui flottait dans l'air même après son départ.

.

.

En théorie, il ne pouvait pas voler la voiture de son beau-père – de son _père_ – puisque celui-ci était mort et enterré depuis cela des jours et que le processus de décomposition devait avoir commencé son travail. Et s'il était d'accord avec le fait qu'il pouvait – effectivement – se faire arrêter parce qu'il conduisait une Mercedes hors de prix sans permit et en étant encore _mineur_, il n'était pas parfaitement certain que les autorités puissent lui dire quoique ce soit sur un véhicule qui n'appartenait désormais plus à personne.

Heureusement – ou malheureusement – aucune voiture de police ne se montra à l'horizon, alors qu'il atteignait le parking souterrain de l'_Emperor's Smile_, et lorsqu'il retira les clés du contact, il eut une pensée de remerciement pour le créateur des voitures semi-automatiques, conscient que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour le ramener chez lui _après._

_Peu-importe. _

Il arrêta d'y songer à l'instant où il poussa la porte hermétique de la boite de nuit, et que ses sens furent noyés sous la musique lancinante des enceintes, la chaleur de la centaine de personne réunit dans cet espace clôt, et bientôt, de l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines.

.

.

Parmi les choix et les actions que Wei Wuxian était amené à regretter par la suite dans sa vie, appeler Lan Wangji à trois heures du matin tout en étant très loin du stade légal autorisé d'ébriété faisait sûrement partit de son top cinq.

-Lan Zhan., Il prononça tout en souriant, allongeant inutilement les 'a', à la seconde où il décrocha son téléphone, au bout de la cinquième sonnerie.

Un soupire. Son rire.

-Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?, Demanda Lan Wangji de sa voix basse et grave, chargé de sommeil.

Wei Wuxian avait la soudaine envie de se noyer dans ce son.

-Je ne sais plus., Il répondit, s'accrochant à son téléphone avec ses deux mains.

Et c'était vrai. Il était certain d'avoir su comment il avait obtenu son numéro et qui le lui avait procuré, mais en cet instant, son esprit n'était plus qu'une immense ville en ruine et désertée de toute connaissance. La seule chose a laquelle il était encore apte à penser – à se raccrocher – était _Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji._

_Lan Wangji._

-Est-ce que tu es ivres ?, Demanda son vis-à-vis à l'autre bout du fil, et Wei Wuxian ne put retenir un gloussement.

-A peine., Il répondit en souriant, tout en étant parfaitement conscient que l'autre allait percevoir son mensonge.

Il y eu un bruit de drap que l'on repousse, et d'une lumière qu'on allume.

-Est-ce que tu peux rentrer chez toi en toute sécurité ?, Demanda Lan Wangji et le sérieux de sa voix – et la menace qu'il pouvait entendre entre les flexions de son ton le dissuada de lui mentir une seconde fois.

-Non., Il répondit en se sentant soudain profondément _triste. _

-Où es-tu ?

-Est-ce que tu vas venir me sauver ?, Prononça Wei Wuxian en regardant la ville qui s'étendait devant lui depuis la terrasse ouverte de la boite de nuit.

Le brun ne savait pas si sa phrase s'appliquait uniquement à cette situation en particulier, où à tous les aspects de sa vie.

-Dit moi simplement où tu es, Wei Ying., Répondit doucement Lan Wangji et le brun faillit lâcher son téléphone en entendant son nom de naissance prononcé par cet être si particulier, de cette façon si affectueuse.

-A l'_Emperor's Smile., _Il répondit en priant pour qu'il n'entende pas le tremblement soudain de sa voix.

-Attend-moi., Fut la dernière chose que Lan Wangji dit avant de raccrocher.

Wei Wuxian contempla l'écran de son téléphone jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se verrouille. Puis, il entra de nouveau dans la chaleur étouffante de la boite de nuit. Et il utilisa les dernières goutes de bon sens qui lui restait pour prendre la décision de ne plus boire d'alcool jusqu'à son arrivé.

.

.

Il était en train de se demander s'il pouvait couper ses cheveux avec un pic à glace, sa tête bougeant lentement au rythme d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-Lan Zhan !, Il dit en souriant lorsqu'il tourna la tête et que son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Lan Wangji.

Cependant, son sourire se fana lorsque ses yeux glissèrent de ses cheveux tressés lâchement pour la nuit, au simple jean et pull blanc sous une veste neutre. Lui, qui était habitué à le voir toujours impeccablement vêtu, il y avait quelque chose de profondément _attirant _de le voir habillé de la sorte.

Wei Wuxian s'humecta les lèvres tout en glissant du tabouret où il était perché, son corps frôlant celui de Lan Wangji. Un gloussement lui échappa alors qu'il se sentit tanguer sur ses jambes, et il se raccrocha aux épaules de l'autre lorsqu'il glissa un bras derrière sa taille pour prévenir toute chute.

-Pardon., Il marmonna dans son rire, sa tête soudainement lourde alors qu'il posa son front contre son torse., Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche., Il continua, sans se soucier de ce que cela révélait du temps qu'il avait passé à l'observer.

-Ce n'est pas grave., Répondit sa voix, tout près de son oreille.

Le brun ferma les yeux et contracta la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de faire _peu-importe ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire._

La musique autour d'eux changea, et Wei Wuxian fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de Lan Wangji jusqu'à les croiser derrière son cou.

-Danse avec moi., Il s'entendit prononcer en inclinant son visage pour pouvoir observer son expression avant même de pouvoir décider s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée ou pas.

Lan Wangji cilla, et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait mal entendu – ou qu'il l'espérait, justement.

-Non., Il répondit avec une douceur ferme qui aurait presque – presque – réussit à le rendre docile.

-Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?, Il demanda dans le but de le provoquer, mais sa voix sonna étrangement défaitiste à ses oreilles.

-Non., Reprit le cithariste., Parce que tu viens de perdre ton père adoptif, que tu es alcoolisé, et que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

Et Wei Wuxian ne put s'empêcher de rire, et de rire, et de rire.

-Mon père adoptif., Il réussit à articuler, une main contre sa bouche, alors que sa tête avait retrouvé sa place contre le tissu doux de son pull., Mon père adoptif., Il répéta, doucement, et ses yeux devinrent humides lorsqu'il se redit compte que Lan Wangji traçait des courbes aléatoires dans son dos pour lui apporter une forme de réconfort.

-Rentrons, d'accord ?

Le brun hocha simplement la tête sans lui demander ce que « rentrons » signifiait par-là, et il laissa simplement l'autre le guider parmi la foule jusqu'à la sortie.

-Comment est-ce que tu es venu ici ?, Demanda Wei Wuxian lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent pour les conduire au parking sous-terrain.

Il était appuyé contre l'une des parois métalliques, la tête inclinée, les yeux à demi-fermé.

-Comment _toi _tu es venu ici, plutôt., Et son regard dépourvu de fatigue avait quelque chose de tranchant lorsqu'il se posa sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas certain que tu ais envie de savoir., Marmonna le brun en portant une main à son visage, maudissant déjà la migraine qui menaçait d'annexer la zone de son front.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, Wei Wuxian.

-Ce n'est plus Wei Ying, alors ?, Il demanda, taquin, observant son visage s'habiller de rose, à travers la barrière de ses doigts en éventail.

-Répond simplement à la question.

-J'ai peut-être ou peut-être pas volé la voiture de Jiang Fengmian., Il commença prudemment, et lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son vis-à-vis flamboyer il s'empressa d'ajouter., Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait toujours l'utilité ? Si ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était pleinement considéré comme du vol également. Un demi-vol. A discuter, je suis ouvert au débat. Et je –

Mais la main – étonnamment chaude – de Lan Wangji se posa sur sa bouche. Wei Wuxian lui envoya un regard indigné – ou ce qu'il espérait être un regard indigné – avant que ses yeux ne se plissent, et qu'il se saisisse de son poignet, embrassant la paume de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu –., Commença l'autre en essayant de retirer sa main de son emprise.

Le brun ne répondit pas, il se contenta de presser sa joue contre la main ouverte du cithariste, et peut-être qu'un autre que lui aurait manqué la soudaine chaleur dans le regard de Lan Wangji. Ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, son pouce décrivit un arc sous son œil et effleura la courbe de ses lèvres jusqu'à s'immobiliser sous son menton.

Le corps totalement immobile, le souffle figé Wei Wuxian aurait tout donner pour sentir son dos heurter un peu plus la surface métallique de l'ascenseur et les lèvres de Lan Wangji désespérément pressés contre les siennes.

Il pouvait presque l'imaginer, le gout que cela lui laisserait sur la langue, alors que ses doigts glisseraient dans la rivière noire de ses cheveux.

Le _« bing »_ de l'ascenseur qui précédait l'ouverture des portes les firent sursauter, et Lan Wangji ramena sa main contre lui, comme si son contact prolongé avec la peau de sa joue avait fini par le _bruler_.

_Et s'il était mon âme-sœur _?, Songea Wei Wuxian alors qu'un étrange sentiment de _froid _s'empara de lui.

Puis l'autre le guida hors de l'ascenseur, et sa pensée resta au niveau moins deux du bâtiment.

.

.

Il y avait quelques choses de profondément indécent dans la façon dont Lan Wangji posa son index contre ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de ne pas faire de bruit, après avoir déverrouiller la porte de la demeure de la famille Jiang, et lorsque, plaquant un poing contre sa bouche de ne pas _glousser_, Wei Wuxian le suivit à l'intérieur, il songea que cela ne lui paraissait pas _si _étrange que cela, de le voir évoluer dans le décor qui habillait son quotidien.

.

.

Un soupire lui échappa alors que son dos heurta la surface souple de son lit et un autre – beaucoup plus dramatique cette fois-ci – le suivit de près alors qu'il songea à toute les actions qu'il devrait effectuer pour retirer l'intégralité de ses vêtements, et en enfiler d'autre, avant de succomber au sommeil.

-Est-ce que ça va aller, maintenant ?, Demanda Lan Wangji, et le brun redressa la tête pour le voir en train d'observer tout ce qui composait la personnalisation de son espace de vie depuis des années.

-Non., Il répondit lamentable en se relaissant tomber en arrière., Yu Ziyuan va me mettre à la porte à la seconde où elle apprendra ce que j'ai fait.

-Ne soit pas si dramatique, il n'en sera rien., Eut la patience de répondre le cithariste avant de s'avancer jusqu'au lit et de saisir sa cheville pour lui retirer sa chaussure droite.

-Elle n'a aucune obligation envers moi, maintenant que Jiang Fengmian est mort elle va utiliser la première erreur de ma part pour me raccompagner à la porte avec mes affaires., Il continua en ayant conscience d'exagérer _à peine _les faits.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ton père adoptif n'est plus que les choses vont songer., Rétorqua Lan Wangji alors qu'il lui enlevait sa deuxième chaussure.

-Tu ne comprend pas., Dit Wei Wuxian et sa main se pressa sur ses yeux., Il., Une pause., Il y a une lettre, sur le meuble de l'entrée., Une hésitation., Lis-la.

Et alors que Lan Wangji était occupé à découvrir l'immense ironie qu'était sa vie, Wei Wuxian s'affaira à changer de bas, et tenta de ne pas mourir étrangler dans la délicate manipulation qu'était de retirer son haut.

Ses longs cheveux bruns reposaient librement contre la peau de son dos, et il était en train de songer à s'il était possible pour lui de les couper à l'aide d'un ciseau à papier, lorsqu'une inspiration plus longue que les précédentes lui signala que l'autre venait de comprendre.

-Est-ce que tu crois que Netflix voudra racheter les droits de cette histoire ?, Il demanda en enfilant le haut qu'il utilisait en ce moment pour dormir.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il allait tourner la tête pour le chercher des yeux, lorsque des mains touchèrent ses cheveux, figeant son action.

-Je suis désolé., Fut la seule chose que Lan Wangji lui dit, avant de défaire doucement le nœud qui maintenait une partit de ses cheveux fixés en une demi-queue de cheval.

Ensuite, il entreprit de démêler lentement les mèches de ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts, avant de les tresser.

Et alors que ses yeux se faisaient lourd sous l'action apaisant que lui procuraient la sensation de Lan Wangji coiffant ses cheveux, il souffla :

-Est-ce que tu communiques avec ton âme-sœur parfois, Lan Zhan ?

Les mains du cithariste s'immobilisèrent au milieu de la tresse, sans que Wei Wuxian n'y prêta attention.

-Moi oui., Il continua, aveugle à la soudaine tension qui s'était installé dans sa chambre., Lorsque je vais mal, ou lorsque je sens qu'elle souffre, je fais ceci.

Il leva son poignet assez haut pour que Lan Wangji puisse le voir, et il frappa trois coups lents dessus avec son index et son majeur.

-Tu crois qu'elle sait ce que j'essaie de lui communiquer ?, Il demande ensuite d'une voix épuisée., Tu crois qu'elle s'en rend compte ?

-Oui., Répondit après une hésitation Lan Wangji., Oui, elle sait. N'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Puis il noua le bas de la tresse et relâcha les cheveux.

-Tu sais., Continua le brun, à présent dépourvu de filtre, et rendu à un stade de non-retour., Je donnerai tout pour cette personne ce soit toi, Lan Zhan.

Sa tête toucha l'oreiller, et son regard brumeux se posa sur le visage étonnamment expressif de l'autre.

-Est-ce que tu veux rester ?, Il enchaîna, et sa question n'avait pas inclus de durée de temps.

-Je ne peux pas., Répondit Lan Wangji et quelque chose se serra en lui.

-Ah., Il répondit simplement en fermant les yeux.

La dernière chose qu'il perçut avant de s'endormir, fut la sensation ses lèvres sur son front.

.

.

_**Il ne remarqua pas qu'aucun écho n'avait suivit les trois coups de son poignet.**_

.

.

Lorsque Wei Wuxian ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il était parfaitement incapable de se rappeler des évènements de sa soirée, après que Lan Wangji soit venu le récupérer.

Mais peu-importait ce qu'il s'était passé – ou ce qui ne s'était pas passé – durant ce laps de temps, celui-ci sembla être passé maître dans l'Art noble qu'était de l'éviter.

.

.

_Avant_

.

-J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi mon oncle continu de renouveler et approuver ton inscription si tu n'es pas capable après toute ces années de sortir la moindre note correcte., Avait interrompu une voix l'horrible succession de son que Wei Wuxian produisait avec sa flute dans une salle où il se croyait seul – de manière obstinée – depuis une bonne heure.

Wei Wuxian avait incliné la tête dans sa direction, un sourire parfaitement amusé sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait reconnu la silhouette _ô combien _familière de Lan Wangji.

-C'est simple., Il avait alors commencé en levant l'index pour se donner des airs de maître des écoles., Mon père adoptif est _si _riche qu'il pourrait racheter l'intégralité de cet établissement, toi compris.

-Mon oncle n'a jamais accepté quelqu'un dénué de talent uniquement à cause de la longueur des chiffres sur un chèque., Avait contré le cithariste, un sourcil arqué.

-Qui te dis que je suis dénué de talent ?, Avait demandé le brun en faisant tourner entre ses doigts son instrument.

Lan Wangji avait alors haussé son deuxième sourcil pour seule et unique réponse à sa question.

-Est-ce que tu entends ? Le son de mon cœur qui se brise et se repend sur le sol ?, Avait dit Wei Wuxian d'une voix faussement théâtrale, une main posé sur le torse et les traits déformés par une douleur fictive.

-Je demanderai à la femme de ménage de surtout bien faire attention à tous les jeter., Avait répondu de façon parfaitement non-affecté l'autre.

-Cruel, cruel, cruel Lan Wangji., Avait soufflé le brun dans un gémissement plaintif.

-Tache de ne pas faire fuir l'intégralité des animaux de cette partie de la région en jouant moins fort à l'avenir., Avait froidement conclu le cithariste, son regard sévère le mettant au défit de ne pas lui obéir.

-Puisque c'est demandé si aimablement., Avait répondu le brun, l'amusement noyant ses pupilles noirs.

-Hn.

Lorsque Lan Wangji avait refermé la porte par laquelle il était entré, Wei Wuxian s'était empressé de commencer à jouer trois fois plus fort.

.

.

_Maintenant_

.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?, Lui demanda pour ce qui lui semblait être la trois-cent cinquante cinquième fois la voix de Jiang Cheng au cours de ses deux dernières semaines.

-Oui., Lui répondit Wei Wuxian pour au moins autant de fois qu'il y avait eu de question, d'un ton un peu trop rude, les yeux rivés sur les pages de son livre.

Et le seul fait qu'il ait ouvert un ouvrage sans aucune image était à lui seul la preuve de son état d'esprit.

-Non parce que, tu as l'air un peu tendu, depuis que Lan Wangji fait comme si tu n'existais pas., Continua son _demi-frère-adoptif_.

-Jiang Cheng., Claqua la voix de sa sœur dans l'air, comme un avertissement.

-Pardon., S'excusa l'ainé, mais son sourire n'avait rien d'un repentant., Je voulais dire, depuis que Lan Wangji fait comme si tu étais une personne infectée pendant la peste.

D'un geste brusque, Wei Wuxian referma le livre sans même en marquer la page, et l'abandonna sur un meuble alors qu'il quitta la pièce.

.

.

Lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, et que ses yeux tombèrent sur les mèches désordonnées de ses cheveux, il n'eut aucune hésitation en sortant les épais ciseaux à tissus qu'il avait subtilisé à la couturière de Yu Ziyuan.

**Clac – clac – clac.**

Lorsque sa belle mère contempla ce qu'elle qualifiera par la suite « _du plus grand carnage de cette décennie_ », elle fit venir un coiffeur pour égaliser et rattraper l'immonde coupe qu'il avait eu l'audace de produire. Et entre les marmonement et les grognements que poussa l'homme qui faisait glisser un peigne fin dans ses mèches courtes, il était évident pour tout le monde que Wei Wuxian n'avait pas non plus un talent inné pour l'esthétisme.

.

.

Le mercredi de la troisième semaine, et alors qu'il était en train de se demander si prendre en otage l'intégralité du conservatoire pour que Lan Wangji daigne poser les yeux sur lui, était une _bonne _ou une _mauvaise _idée, la réponse s'offrit d'elle-même sous la forme d'une masse solide le heurtant au détour d'un couloir.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il tituba en reculant, ses yeux se baissant au bruit d'affaires se rependant sur le sol.

-Ah, désolé., Il s'empressa de s'excuser, s'abaissant en pliant ses genoux pour rassembler les partitions et les livres qui s'étaient échappés d'un sac noir qui lui était familier.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un talisman d'aspect brouillon et enfantin, qui se terminait par la silhouette d'un lapin, il redressa sa tête pour observer Lan Wangji, qui le dévisageait de toute sa hauteur, un air incertain sur le visage.

Pinçant ses lèvres, Wei Wuxian sentit sa gorge s'assécher alors qu'il se redressait lentement, tendant les affaires qu'il venait de ramasser à son vis-à-vis d'un geste mécanique, talisman comprit.

-Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais encore., Il dit, surpris par la soudaine gêne qu'il ressentît.

-Tu as vraiment coupé tes cheveux, alors., Répondit Lan Wangji, les yeux rivés sur les mèches courtes qui battaient les contours de son visage.

-Oui., Il répondit sans plus de force dans la voix, et il prit une inspiration lorsque l'autre leva une main pour ramener lentement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Quelque part en lui, raisonna l'écho de ses doigts frôlant son cuir chevelure, alors qu'il domptait à sa volonté cette extension de son corps qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à maitriser.

-C'est toi, qui m'a tressé les cheveux, la dernière fois., Il s'entendit dire à voix haute, et il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas faire le lien immédiatement.

-Hn., Fut la seule confirmation qu'il eut de la part du cithariste.

-Est-ce que., Il hésita, se balança sur ses talons, prit une inspiration., Est-ce que j'ai dis ou fait quelque chose, pour que tu évites de respirer le même air que moi depuis ses trois dernières semaines ?

Une émotion – si rapide que Wei Wuxian n'était pas complètement certain qu'elle ait réellement existé – passa dans son regard et il eut envie de s'excuser, pour peu-importe ce qu'il avait fait.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?, Il demanda, et la parfaite neutralité de son ton ne fit que renforcer ce sentiment.

-Non., Il répondit en secouant la tête., Je suis désolé si tu as trouvé mon comportement déplacé ou si j'ai dit des choses… _Étranges_.

Parce qu'il ne voulait même pas réfléchir avec profondeur à _tout _ce qu'il avait pu avouer sous l'emprise de l'alcool à Lan Wangji. Toute les choses dont il était déjà parfaitement conscient mais aussi toutes celles qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à s'admettre et à accepter.

Et les Dieux seuls savaient à quel point la liste était longue et complète.

-Rien qui ne diffère de ton comportement habituel., Répondit Lan Wangji, ce qui pouvait être à la fois parfaitement _rassurant _et totalement _terrifiant. _

-Tant mieux, alors, je suppose ?, Il dit avec un rire nerveux qui ne lui ressemblait _absolument pas. _

Un ange passa ensuite entre eux.

C'était une sensation totalement nouvelle de se sentir si intimidé par le simple fait de savoir le regard de Lan Wangji posé sur lui. Comme si Wei Wuxian manquait quelque chose d'important. Et il avait l'impression d'en avoir la réponse sur le bout de la langue, n'attendant qu'être formulé, prendre forme, être concrétisé.

Mais son esprit restait désespérément vide.

-Il faut que j'y aille., Dit Lan Wangji en le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

-Oh, oui, bien-sûre. Tu dois t'entrainer pour le gala de fin d'année, c'est vrai., Il dit en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

-Est-ce que tu y assisteras ?, Demanda l'autre en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

-A défaut d'y participer, oui., Répondit Wei Wuxian avec un sourire.

Lan Wangji hocha la tête et le dépassa puis, il s'arrêta, hésita, et finalement se retourna lentement vers lui.

-Évidemment, que je l'ai encore., Il dit avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

_Le talisman. _

Un sourire brillant illumina les traits de Wei Wuxian alors que son regard accompagna la silhouette de Lan Wangji jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au bout du couloir.

.

.

_Avant_

.

-Lan Wangji., Avait prononcé Wei Wuxian en se plaçant à côté du cithariste, lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

-Peu-importe ce que tu as à me demander la réponse est non., Avait répondu l'autre sans même lui adresser un coup d'œil.

-Je voudrais entrer dans le bureau de ton oncle., Avait quand même expliqué le brun sans se soucier de la soudaine crispation de l'adolescent à ses côtés.

-Tu sais, si tu veux autant que cela mourir, je peux très bien m'en charger., Répondit Lan Wangji en refermant son ouvrage pour le dévisager., Cela sera hautement moins douloureux, je te le promets.

-Ne soit pas si dramatique., Il avait répondu en roulant des yeux., Je veux seulement jeter un coup d'œil aux notes de mon dossier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux comprendre ce qui a fait changer d'avis à ton oncle., Il avait répondu comme si cela était l'évidence même.

-Est-ce que tu as essayé de demander des explications à ta mère ?, Avait rétorqué Lan Wangji en haussant un sourcil, mais Wei Wuxian pouvait deviner à son expression qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse pour la connaitre.

-Évidemment.

-Hn.

-S'il te plait., Il avait alors commencé à le supplier en posant ses mains sur son avant-bras., J'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'important m'échappe depuis toute ses années, et je veux comprendre de quoi il en retourne., Il avait continué sans flancher, même lorsque l'autre s'était soustrait à son contact avec une vitesse déconcertante.

-Je vais le regretter, je le sais., Avait soufflé le cithariste, une main posée sur son front, les yeux fermés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien., Avait répondit Wei Wuxian de son sourire qui aurait pu alimenter toute une ville en électricité pendant des mois.

.

.

_Tout était allé mal. _

Aucune note particulière n'avait été inscrite dans son dossier à sa création, et le Directeur était revenu plus tôt que prévu de sa ronde quotidienne du début d'après-midi.

Et alors que son visage s'était déformé par la colère lorsqu'il avait surpris les deux adolescents circulant librement dans son bureau, et que ses lèvres avaient commencés à verser un flot irrégulier de reproche et de menace, la seule chose à laquelle Wei Wuxian pouvait penser était _que les cries étaient proscris dans l'enceinte du conservatoire. _

Mais le regard étrangement implorant que Lan Wangji avait porté sur lui l'avait dissuadé de dire quoique ce soit de cette nature.

Alors à la place, il avait pointé la photo d'une femme au hasard le mur des Honneurs, qui avait pour but de rassembler les musiciens les plus célèbres que l'école avait formé.

-Qui est-elle ?, Il avait demandé, et la surprise avait été suffisante pour que Lan Qiren se taise.

-Cangse Sanren., Avait répondu après une hésitation l'homme, comme s'il n'était pas exactement certain de s'il était astucieux de lui révéler son identité, ou non., C'était une flutiste de talent.

Et pour une raison que Wei Wuxian n'avait pu expliquer, ses yeux était resté braqué sur le portait figé de cette femme souriante.

.

.

Le soir même, la douleur qu'il avait ressenti dans son dos lui avait régurgiter l'intégralité de son repas, et il n'avait pas été capable de marcher durant les trois jours qui avaient suivis.

Lorsqu'il était retourné au conservatoire, Lan Wangji ne s'y était pas montré.

.

.

_Maintenant_

_._

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de fascinant dans le fait d'observer Lan Wangji jouer de son instrument sur une scène, la lumière des projecteurs faisant s'illuminer chaque détail des fils d'argents cousus à la main sur son habit de soie dans des motifs complexes.

Et même si Wei Wuxian ne se situait pas aussi près qu'il avait l'habitude de l'être lorsqu'il le regardait habituellement pratiquer son art, il pouvait malgré tout admirer l'adresse et l'élégance avec lesquelles Lan Wangji faisait voyager ses doigts et ses mains sur l'intégralité des cordes de sa cithare traditionnelle.

Aucun bruit n'était perceptible dans le public, pas même les plus infimes tremblement de respiration.

Wei Wuxian les comprenait Lan Wangji lui avait volé plus d'une fois son souffle avec la musique qu'il créait.

Et le musicien, sous ses airs impassibles, était un criminel sans aucune pitié, dérobant tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir de vous pendant les quelques demi-heures que duraient le temps de sa performance.

Cela faisait des années que Wei Wuxian lui avait cédé tout ce qui pouvait l'être.

Il quitta son siège à l'instant même où les applaudissements se tarirent et que le rideau se referma sur un Lan Wangji toujours incliné.

.

.

Wei Wuxian toqua à la porte que le cithariste utilisait toujours lors des galas de fin d'années, et l'ouvrit avant même d'en avoir eu l'autorisation, un large sourire barrant ses lèvres.

Sourire qui se fana vite, lorsqu'il remarqua que Lan Wangji était en train de retirer son costume de scène, l'exposant dans une forme de nudité que le brun n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion d'observer.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui fit se figer les traits de son visage.

_Non._

Lan Wangji s'était à son tour figé, et il rabattit le tissue en soie sur lui aussi vite qu'il le pût, mais c'était trop tard. Le brun avait vu ce qu'il avait tenté de soustraire à ses yeux. Ces irrégularités tortueuses qui creusaient des sillons aléatoires entre ses omoplates, s'étendant jusqu'à ses flancs.

_**Lan Wangli avait la peau de son dos marqué par des coups de ceinture.**_

-Wei Ying., Dit _si bas _Lan Wangji et d'une voix _si incertaine _que Wei Wuxian douta un instant qu'il s'agissait réellement de sa voix.

-Qui ?, Il répondit, sa voix grondante d'une colère qui avait été nourris grassement tout au long de sa vie., Dit moi qui a fait ça.

-A quoi cela te servirait de le savoir ?, Demanda Lan Wangji qui commençait progressivement à recomposer son masque de froideur.

-J'ai besoin de l'identité d'une personne, avant de la tuer., Répondit le brun d'une détermination et d'un sérieux qui fit ciller son vis-à-vis.

-Pourquoi ?, Et Wei Wuxian avait envie de rire.

-Pourquoi ?, Il répéta en se rapprochant de lui, le faisant reculer., Tu me demandes _pourquoi ?_

Il leva lentement ses mains pour enserrer entre ses doigts le visage de l'autre. Lan Wangji ne trembla pas à son contact, _au contraire. _Il sembla s'autoriser à fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant et à appuyer sa joue droite un peu plus contre la douceur de sa paume.

Wei Wuxian pressa son front contre le sien, sans se soucier du bijou en métal précieux qu'il portait encore.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela fait., Il continua plus doucement., De ressentir la douleur et la peine physique que ressent son âme-sœur, sans avoir la possibilité de faire _quoi que ce soit _à ce propos ? Pour lui venir en aide ? Pour l'aider ?

-Tu as toujours veillé à m'apporter du réconfort., Répondit Lan Wangji, une de ses mains se levant pour pouvoir effleurer l'intérieur du poignet gauche du brun.

-Dit moi son nom., Le pria presque Wei Wuxian, son nez effleurant le sien., S'il te plait, Lan Zhan.

-Je savais que tu allais réagir de la sorte., Il dit dans une inspiration, et le brun se recula juste assez pour observer son expression, et soudain, quelque chose fit sens dans son esprit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette soirée ?, Demanda le brun, parce que si Lan Wangji avait finit par _comprendre _qu'ils étaient liés par le fil rouge des Dieux, cela avait forcément dû se produire durant cette nuit où il avait abandonné par mégarde dans une cage d'ascenseur, la moitié de ses souvenirs.

-Tu m'as demandé s'il m'arrivait de communiquer avec mon âme-sœur., Il commença, et sa voix se fit _douce, douce, douce_., Et tu m'as montré ton geste, alors j'ai compris.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?, Il demanda, tachant de ne pas paraître aussi affecté qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

-Parce qu'ensuite, tu as ajouté que tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que je sois ton âme-sœur, et je me suis demandé si cela voulait dire quelqu'un dont tu ne ressentirais pas la souffrance qui lui arrive d'endurer.

Et en cet instant, il y avait quelque chose de profondément fragile dans le choix de ses mots,dans leur prononciation, et dans la voix de Lan Wangji. Une fissure, que le brun découvrait pour la première fois. Elle était petite, et peu étendue, mais Wei Wuxian avait l'impression qu'il lui suffirait de poser son doigt dessus avec autre chose que de la délicatesse, pour qu'elle fasse s'écrouler l'intégralité même de la structure qui la composait.

-Comment peux-tu penser comme cela, alors que je suis désespérément obsédé par toi depuis des années.

-Tu as une façon plutôt agaçante de montrer ton affection., Répondit Lan Wangji, mais les rougeurs qui s'étalaient à présent sur ses joues ne donnaient plus aucun crédit à la contrariété de sa voix.

-Je sais., Il ne put s'empêcher de dire, un sourire dans la voix.

-C'est mon oncle., Reprit Lan Wangji, après quelques instants d'un silence paisible.

Et parce que son âme-sœur avait décidé de lui-même de lui livrer son identité, Wei Wuxian savait que Lan Wangji ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que celui-ci disparaisse de ce monde d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-D'accord., Il souffla simplement, ses lèvres effleurant le bijou de son front.

.

.

_« Est-ce que tu sais que par tradition, seuls les époux peuvent le toucher comme tu le fais ? » Demandera par la suite Lan Wangji en y faisait référence._

_« Non. » Répondra Wei Wuxian avec un sourire mutin, avant de se pencher vers lui jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres. « Est-ce que je dois comprendre par là que tu me demandes en mariage ? »_

_« Evidemment que non. » Mais aucune fibre de son corps ne bougera pour qu'il puisse se soustraire de son contact._

_« Dommage, j'étais d'humeur à te dire oui. »_

_._

_._

Si l'on savait à qui s'adresser – et surtout où chercher – il était plutôt aisé de découvrir où est-ce que Lan Qiren passait presque tous ses samedis soir. Et lorsqu'on pensait à l'image pleine de discipline et de contrôle que l'homme offrait au reste du monde, il y avait de quoi _rire._

-Est-ce que je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu avais besoin de tes entrées ?, Demanda Xue Yang, une sorte de folie dans le regard que même l'obscurité qui les entourait ne pouvait totalement dissimuler.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde capable de contenir le monstre qui était emprisonné derrière les remparts fins de sa peau, et Wei Wuxian ne voulait pas songer à ce qu'il se passerait si cette personne devait un jour disparaitre.

-Je crois que tu as suffisamment d'imagination pour te douter ce que je vais faire ou ne pas faire dans cet endroit., Répondit le brun en tendant la main pour récupérer une carte magnétique noir sans aucune inscription, une autre plus petite et plus épaisse, ainsi qu'un masque de bal d'inspiration vénitienne qui, une fois déposé sur son visage, empêcherait quiconque de reconnaître ses traits.

-Je me disais aussi que donner dans le BDSM n'était vraiment pas ton genre., Dit Xue Yang, son sourire un peu trop tranchant pour n'être que de l'amusement.

-Oh, mais je m'y rends bel et bien pour punir quelqu'un., Répondit le brun en attachant le masque sur son visage en s'aidant de son reflet dans le rétroviseur passager.

La personne à ses côtés émit un long et bas sifflement admirateur.

-Et dire que je vais rater cela., Et sa voix se fit légèrement boudeuse.

-Voyons, tu as promis à ton Xiao Xingchen d'être sage., Il dit en inclinant la tête, sa voix chargée d'humour.

-Non, je lui ai promis de rentrer tôt à la maison., Répondit son ancien ami d'orphelinat d'un ton plus doux, et à chaque fois, Wei Wuxian était fasciné par l'attention certaine qui émanait de lui lorsqu'il évoquait son âme-sœur.

-Ne le fait pas attendre alors., Il conclu en ouvrant la portière de la grosse Jeep grise qu'il conduisait.

-Promet-moi de tout me raconter dans les moindres détails., Lança Xue Yang en démarrant le moteur.

-Evidemment, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Son rire vif fut la seule chose qu'il eut comme réponse avant que le véhicule ne s'éloigne, le laissant seul sur le bitume à quelque pas du _Yi City. _

_Les choses sérieuses pouvaient à présent commencer. _

-C'est votre première fois chez nous ?, Demanda la voix de l'hôtesse d'accueil en scannant sa carte avant de la lui tendre de nouveau.

-Oui., Il répondit sans chercher à dissimuler le ton de sa voix.

-Nous vous rappelons qu'en acceptant d'entrer dans l'enceinte du _Yi City _vous accepter le règlement intérieur de l'établissement et que la moindre infraction entrainera la désactivation de votre carte sans possibilité de la réactiver.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

-Le _Yi City _doit également vous prévenir que tout dommages collatéraux concernant le bien-être de votre âme-sœurs ne sont en aucun cas notre responsabilité et qu'aucune plainte ne pourra être retenu à cette charge contre nous.

-Tout naturellement., Il répondit avec sérieux, comme s'il avait l'intention de se risquer à ce que Lan Wangji ressente la moindre _douleur _venant de lui.

-Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée, Monsieur., Répondit l'hôtesse en lui adressant d'un signe du bras une porte dissimulé derrière un rideau noir.

-Oh, je crois qu'elle le sera, en effet., Il souffla avec un amusement dans sa voix qu'elle n'interpréta évidemment pas de la bonne façon.

Puis, il ouvrit la porte, et se laissa entrainer dans un univers dont les règles de vie extérieure ne s'appliquaient plus. Une société dans une société.

Et Wei Wuxian trouvait vraiment qu'il y avait de quoi rire.

.

.

Il s'assit sur un des canapés en cuir, non-loin de l'escalier qui conduisait à un espace plus large, tout en veillant à garder un œil attentif sur le bar en arc de cercle ainsi que sur la piste de danse où quelques personnes courbaient leur corps au rythme paresseux d'une musique cadencée par la voix d'un homme.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur cet amas en mouvement avec un profond désintérêt et il ne s'y détacha que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se poser contre le genou qu'il n'avait pas croisé.

Des cheveux blond noués soigneusement derrière une nuque blanche et des yeux d'un bleu céruléen entouré d'une fumée noire. Le reste de son visage – hormis ses lèvres – étaient troublés par les arabesques sombres de son masque.

_Une soumise_., Il songea, en remarquant qu'elle restait assise par terre, les épaules voutés en signe de respect envers ce qu'elle considérait être un _dominateur_.

Parce qu'il s'était volontairement assit sur un canapé – en hauteur.

-Est-ce que vous êtes seuls, Monsieur ?, Elle demanda, d'une voix douce mais parfaitement audible.

-Oui., Il répondit après encore une autre seconde à l'observer.

-Peut-être que je pourrais vous tenir compagnie pour le reste de la soirée, dans ce cas ?, Elle enchaina, remontant son visage pour pouvoir sa joue contre sa cuisse.

Et Wei Wuxian lutta contre le besoin urgent qu'il ressentait de s'écarter de la femme et de se soustraire à son contact.

-En voila une idée ingénieuse., Il souffla en lui tendant sa main, et la femme le saisit, appliquant ses lèvres sur son poignet, à travers le tissu de ses gants.

Lors de la demi-heure qui suivit, Wei Wuxian s'appliqua à entretenir une conversation factice qui servait en réalité à déterminer ce que la femme toujours à genoux devant lui – la soumise – était consentante à vivre et faire, et ce dont elle refusait catégoriquement l'usage.

Et le brun faisait mine d'être impliqué dans le sérieux de la conversation, son regard ne cessant d'être attentif aux moindres allées et venues des personnes autours de lui, et si la femme le remarqua, elle n'en fit pas la moindre remarque.

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette familière de Lan Qiren – sa barbe de style Napoléon III reconnaissable entre mille.

Il était à genoux devant une femme qui avait la pointe de ses escarpins rouges plantés sur le haut de son front.

Cette vision lui arracha presque – presque – un rire, s'il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Lorsque la femme qui portait une robe toute aussi rouge que ses chaussures se leva, et que le directeur du conservatoire eu l'autorisation de se redresser sur ses jambes à son tour pour pouvoir la suivre, Wei Wuxian détourna le regard pour les porters sur la soumise qui avait ses yeux bleus plantés sur lui.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Et si on montait ?, Il prononça et, la femme s'empressa de hocher la tête, une impatience mal contenu dans ses yeux.

Le brun avait presque de la peine pour elle.

.

.

Yu Ziyuan aurait été _impressionnée _par la rapidité et la facilité avec laquelle Wei Wuxian avait apprit à exécuter des nœuds compliqués.

-Je veux que tu restes comme cela jusqu'à mon retour., Il souffla à la femme qui s'était laissé docilement attacher sur un fauteuil confortable.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle retire ses vêtements d'abord, le brun avait répondu d'une voix tranchante qui elle considérait être le _maître _entre les quatre murs de cette pièce, et la jeune femme s'était empressée de se confondre en excuse, jurant de ne plus prendre d'initiative par elle-même.

-Oui, maître., Elle répondit, et la confiance totale qu'elle avait en lui à cet instant de sa vie, alors qu'elle avait sa sécurité entre ses mains, lui fit retirer une boucle du nœud qui retenait ses mains, lui permettant de le faire se relâcher si elle avait besoin de libérer ses mains en urgence.

Ensuite, il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière-lui.

.

.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait vu Lan Qiren et sa dominatrice entrer précédemment en utilisant la clé électronique que Xue Yang lui avait fourni, la vision de l'oncle de Lan Wangji, suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol, nu, par un assemblage de tissus en soie, lui arracha un gloussement.

-Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ?, Il demanda en refermant la porte, et la femme en robe rouge se retourna vivement vers lui.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici., Elle dit en s'avançant vers lui, serrant le poignet en cuir d'une cravache dans sa main.

-Qui va m'en empêcher ?, Il répondit, et lorsqu'elle fut assez près de lui, il étendit son bras vers son cou, appuyant de son pouce sur un point de pression qui la fit tomber mollement dans ses bras.

Les cours de combat à main nus n'avaient pas été si inutile que cela, à bien y réfléchir.

-Bien., Il dit après l'avoir déposé sur le lit., Occupons-nous de punir le méchant garçon que vous avez été, Monsieur le directeur., Il continua en se plaçant dans son champ de vision.

-Qui êtes-vous ?, Demanda l'homme, tordant son cou pour pouvoir l'observer, l'affolement se lisant dans sa voix.

-Puisque vous allez de toute façon mourir, je crois que je peux vous offrir cette réponse comme dernière volonté., Dit Wei Wuxian avec un gloussement, retirant lentement le bandeau qui maintenait attaché son masque sur son visage.

-T-toi., Bégaya l'homme et le brun ne perdit pas une seule seconde de la réalisation et de l'incompréhension se plaignant sur ses traits.

-Moi., Il chantonna en réponse, se retournant pour observer l'incroyable collection d'objet que la pièce contenait et qui pouvait être utilisé pour infliger des douleurs considérables s'il était utilisé avec négligence.

Et Wei Wuxian n'avait pas l'intention d'être soigneux, loin de là.

-Pourquoi ?, Demanda l'homme, et les tissus se froissèrent alors qu'il tenta de se détacher ou de le suivre des yeux.

-Je trouve cela assez drôle, que vous ayez prit la liberté de battre le corps de quelqu'un, sans vous soucier des répercussions, et de la colère, que cela allait engendrer dans l'esprit de la personne qui se trouve de l'autre côté de son fil rouge.

-Lan Wangji., Prononça le directeur lorsqu'il comprit où est-ce que le brun voulait en venir.

Le premier coup, porté avec un long bâton de bois, atterrit sur la base de sa colonne vertébrale, dans le creux de ses reins.

-Je vous interdit de prononcer son nom., Claqua sa voix avec autant de dureté qu'avait été son mouvement.

-Je l'ai puni, pour toutes les fois où il a dérogé à une règle., Continua l'homme, lorsque son crie s'atténua., C'était pour son _bien. _

-Je vous déconseille de continuer à parler, si vous voulez garder votre langue jusqu'au bout., Répondit le brun, se saisissant d'un nouvel instrument : un martinet où des toutes petites lames étaient intégrées sur la surface des lanières de cuirs.

Lorsque le second coup vola, des gouttelettes de sang explosèrent à la surface de sa peau.

-Est-ce que tu es conscient., Reprit difficilement l'homme., Que toutes les souffrances qu'il a eu à endurer dans sa vie, venaient de ton incapacité à le laisser en dehors de tes actions inconsidérés ?

Le bras de Wei Wuxian s'immobilisa alors qu'il allait frapper un troisième coup – au niveau de ses jambes.

-Si tu n'avais pas été présent dans sa vie, Lan Wangji n'aurait jamais eu à subir tout cela il serait resté l'enfant obéissant que j'ai tenté de le faire devenir., Il ajouta, conscient de l'effet de ses paroles sur le brun.

-Vous avez tort., Rétorqua après un moment Wei Wuxian, et sa voix était dangereusement basse., Si _vous _n'aviez pas été présent dans sa vie, il n'aurait jamais eu à subir ce que _vous _lui avez infligés.

Et soudain, toute ses envies de torture, de faire durer cela aussi longtemps que possible, disparurent à mesure que naissait son désir d'en finir rapidement. Qui était encore cet homme si détestable pour continuer de consommer inutilement de l'oxygène, après-tout ?

-Sachez que personne, et surtout pas mon Lan Zhan, ne vous regrettera., Il dit avant de se saisir d'une longue dague d'une table vitrée, à côté d'une collection impressionnante d'arme contondante.

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il trancha son ventre sur toute sa largeur.

.

.

_**Aucun sentiment de dégout ne le fit réagir, lorsque les entrailles de l'homme se vidèrent sur le sol.**_

.

.

_Plus tard_

.

Après que la police soit venu frapper à la porte de Lan Wangji, lui annonçant que son oncle avait été retrouvé mort assassiné – sans préciser ni le lieu ni les circonstances -, après que Wei Wuxian soit arrivé derrière-lui, pour le soutenir de cette nouvelle et ayant confirmé qu'ils avaient bel et bien passé la soirée ensemble _seuls_ après que les procédures de l'enterrement furent réglés, et après Lan Wangji hérita de l'intégralité de sa fortune, le cithariste posa un regard sur lui qui capta l'intégralité de l'être qu'était Wei Wuxian.

-Merci., Il prononça, et dans ce simple mot, chargé de tellement d'émotion que le brun ne pouvait en comprendre parfaitement le large spectre qui le composait, il sut néanmoins que l'autre n'exprimait pas que _simplement _sa reconnaissance pour la disparition prématurée de son oncle.

-Tout pour toi., Il répondit, sans être surprit de l'extrême sincérité de ses paroles.

Il n'y avait pas une chose dans le monde que Wei Wuxian ne se sentait pas capable de faire pour Lan Wangji.

Et bien après que son dos eut doucement percuté la surface souple de son lit, bien après que son souffle se mélangea au sien bien _bien _après qu'il eut perdu la capacité à articuler le moindre mot cohérent avant de la retrouver, Lan Wangji prononça doucement, ses mains noyées dans ses cheveux courts :

-Dit moi quelque chose sur toi que je ne sais pas.

Le brun s'autorisa le temps de trois inspirations pour réfléchir à la question, avant qu'un petit rire ne lui échappe.

-Je joue divinement bien de la flûte., Il répondit, et même sans voir le visage de son âme-sœur, il pouvait sentir la profonde perplexité qui s'échappait de lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais participé au moindre gala, alors ?

C'était là une question des plus légitimes.

-Personne ne mérite de m'entendre jouer., Il répondit dans un soupire, noyant son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de Lan Wangji.

-Et moi, est-ce que je le mérite ?, Prononça l'autre et il était évident que pour Wei Wuxian ceci n'était que de la rhétorique.

-Je jouerais tous les morceaux que tu voudras entendre de moi, tout le temps, à tout moment, durant toute la durée que les Dieux voudront bien que nous passions ensembles., Il répondit comme l'on prononçait une promesse, comme l'on prononçait un engagement, comme l'on prononçait des vœux.

-Je compte bien te faire tenir ta promesse., Dit Lan Wangji la voix chargée de cette autorité tendre qu'il prenait à présent pour s'adresser au brun, ses doigts quittant ses cheveux pour saisir l'arrière de sa nuque.

-Je sais que tu le feras., Répondit Wei Wuxian, un sourire plein de malice étirant ses traits.

Le début de son rire fut étouffé par des lèvres posés sur les siennes.

.

.

**F I N **

**.**

* * *

Oh, mon, Dieu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient exactement de se passer.

J'ai tapé les premiers mots de cet OS il y a de cela cinq (5) jours. Pouvez-vous le croire ?

Je m'en vais à présent recharger mes batteries – et finir de lire le roman de cet univers.

.

.

Une review ?


End file.
